S'ayapo
by thechaosdiva
Summary: A trip to Greece sparks a romance between everyone's favorite couple! (Thanks for the description of them Tabetha ;) And thanks to Christine/Tabetha for the use of Conrad!!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
It had all seemed like a good idea at first. After a grueling three years on the road, the Molly Phillips clan was taking a much-needed, well-deserved break. Molly had saved up her extra money and was taking all the kids on a trip to Greece, the land of the Gods. Of course, they had to travel to Greece on the redeye, coach, but that didn't seem to matter.  
  
"Hey Molly," said Carey, sliding into his seat next to her on the plane.  
  
"Hey Carey, I didn't know you were sitting here," Molly said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Carey, "I really wanted to thank you for taking Clu and me along with you guys on this trip."  
  
"Well," began Molly, "Your parents are at that fall leadership conference, and you and Clu have been like family to us, so it was really no trouble at all."  
  
"Still, thanks," said Carey, "Um, Molly? Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure," said Molly.  
  
"Could you wake me when the flight attendants come around with the semi-edible food?"  
  
Molly laughed, "Sure, Carey."  
  
Meanwhile, Fi, Jack, Clu, and Annie had settled into their seats behind Molly and Carey.  
  
"What's wrong, Annie?" asked Fi, noticing that Annie was gripping the armrests of her seat so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.  
  
Annie's eyes widened, "I hate to fly, I really hate it, I really just…what? What's that, Conrad? It's okay? I'll be okay? What? You want me to go to sleep? But, Conrad, I don't see how sleep will…okay, Conrad, I believe you."  
  
And with that she went to sleep, a dreamy smile on her face.  
  
Jack and Clu stared at Fi.  
  
"Fi?" asked Jack, "What happened to Annie?"  
  
"Dude," said Clu, "I think she's talking to that "panther" of hers again."   
  
"Ah, let her sleep," said Fi, "As long as she's asleep she won't bother us."  
  
"Five card stud?" asked Jack holding up the cards.  
  
"You know it!" said Clu, as he and Fi settled down to play poker.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The plane landed smoothly in the Athens airport a mere 30 hours after take-off. Fi had fallen asleep with her head against the window, and Annie had fallen asleep with her head on Fi's shoulder. Clu and Jack had also fallen asleep, although they were leaning in opposite directions of each other. In fact, most of the passengers on the plane were asleep, except for Molly and Carey, who were whispering so as not to wake the other passengers.   
  
"No way!" whispered Carey, staring out the window, "This is Greece?"  
  
"Yeah," whispered Molly, "Isn't it beautiful? I was here once as a child and it seemed just as pretty then."  
  
Carey stared at Molly, "I didn't know you had visited Greece before."  
  
Molly laughed softly, "You're still young, Carey. There's a lot you don't know about me."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not as young as you think," said Carey defiantly.  
  
It was then that passengers started waking up as the pilot came over the loudspeaker. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Lloyd Zolotas, your pilot for this flight, and I wish to inform you that we have just landed in beautiful Athens, Greece. The temperature is a mild 70 degrees and it's a beautiful sunny day out. On behalf of Alitalia Airlines, we thank you for your cooperation in this long flight. Remember Alitalia Airlines for all your Mediterranean travels."  
  
Carey stretched out his long frame. "Wow," he breathed, "That flight seemed really short."  
  
Molly smiled, "That's because you were asleep half the time."  
  
"Speaking of sleeping," said Carey, turning around, "We've got to wake them up."  
  
"I'll take my children, you take Clu and Annie."  
  
"It's okay, Molly, I'll wake them all up for you."  
  
Carey leaned over the seat and gently shook Annie's shoulder.  
  
"Annie!" he whispered, "Wake up!!"  
  
"But Conrad, I don't wanna play the videogame…" she mumbled.  
  
Carey sighed. "Annie!!!!" he hissed, "WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Annie's head immediately flew up off of Fi's shoulder. "Huh, what!? What's going on?"  
  
"We've landed in Athens," said Carey.  
  
"Ooooh, really?" squealed Annie, climbing over Fi to see out the window.  
  
"Wha…oof…Annie get off me!!" cried Fi, pushing Annie off.  
  
"Oops, sorry Fi" giggled Annie, "I'm just so excited!! Look Conrad, a real Grecian airport!!"  
  
"Hey, Fi," said Carey, ignoring Annie, "wake up Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber for me."  
  
"Sure," laughed Fi, "No problem."  
  
She reached over and gently tickled Jack's nose with a piece of her hair.  
  
"Jack!" she hissed, "Time to wake up!"  
  
His nose simply wrinkled as he turned over in his sleep.  
  
"Ja-ack," Fi sang, "Time for wakey-wakey!"  
  
He merely grumbled in his sleep.  
  
"All right," she said, "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."  
  
Unbuckling her seat belt, Fi hurled herself at Jack, landing with a resounding THUD in his lap.   
  
"Ooooooooffff!!!!" he cried, as having the wind knocked out of you will cause someone to react in a similar fashion. "Fi…" he croaked, "What was that for?"  
  
Fi grabbed his face. "We're in Greece, Jack!!!"  
  
"Really?!!" And Jack twisted around so fast, the hood on his shirt whacked Clu in the head.  
  
"Huh? Wha...Fi? What're you doing here on Baywatch?" he asked.  
  
"Clu!" laughed Fi, "We're in Greece!!!" And with that she returned to her seat, where Annie was still babbling to Conrad.  
  
"So you think if I gave everyone special pills, they could see you, too, Conrad?" she asked.  
  
Fi stared at her for a moment, but then the pilot's voice came back on.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please wait until the plane has come to a complete stop. Your luggage is at gate 5. Thank you, and have a nice stay in Greece, the land of wonder…"  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"This is absolutely gorgeous," declared Fi, standing on the balcony of the Armonia Hotel in downtown Vouliagmeni in Athens.   
  
"Isn't it?" asked Molly, coming up behind Fi. "I heard it was right on the beach, close to the city, so I figured it was a perfect place for us to stay."  
  
"It is, Mom…" said Fi, "But won't Jack, Clu and Carey be kind of cramped in a double?"  
  
Just then Carey burst into the room. "A triple!!!!!!" he cried, "Thank God, I never thought I'd see the day!!!!! Thank you so much Molly!!!!!"  
  
He picked Molly up and spun her around the room while Fi laughed.  
  
"Thanks, Carey…I think…" said Molly, in a daze as he put her down.  
  
"Mom," said Fi, "Can I go check out the rest of the hotel?"  
  
"Sure, baby," said Molly, smoothing down her hair.  
  
"Come on you guys!" called Fi, "Let's check this place out!"  
  
"All right!!" cried the boys as they followed Fi with Annie walking slowly after them muttering to herself.  
  
"But, Conrad, I like my singing…What? What's ska? You think I should try it…?"  
  
Molly turned around, preparing to go back to her room, but she stopped when she noticed Carey still standing there.  
  
"Carey?" she asked, "Why don't you go off with the rest of them?"  
  
"Well," said Carey, "I guess I'm just getting used to the splendor of this country. The sheer magnitude of culture behind Greece is astounding."  
  
He walked out onto the balcony and sat in a deck chair, looking out at the ocean. Molly followed him and sat in the chair next to Carey.  
  
"So…" began Carey, "Do you remember what it was like here as a child?"  
  
"Of course I do," said Molly, "I'm not THAT old, Carey."  
  
"I know…"  
  
"Let's see," began Molly, "I was probably 15 or so at the time, and I had just been allowed to separate from my parents and sightsee on my own. It was on the island of Lesvos that I met Saul Theotokis. He was around my age, and offered to show me the sights. We saw medieval castles and ancient ruins. Later that evening we went to a Turkish Bazaar. It was then that he told me his family was only in town a short while; and he would be leaving soon. I spent all my free time with him from then on. The night before he was to leave, we spent the evening on the beach. I still remember that evening…"  
  
Molly appeared to be in a daze until Carey cleared his throat.  
  
"Hmmmm?" Molly said. "Oh, Carey! I almost forgot you were there for a minute."  
  
"Wow, Molly, it sounds…beautiful," said Carey, his eyes misty. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't really know," said Molly, "I never saw him again. Actually, he looked a little like you, fairly tall, with wavy hair…"  
  
"Really?" asked Carey, "Must have been extremely handsome then, huh?"  
  
"He was…" said Molly.  
  
Just then Fi burst into the room.  
  
"Mom!!" she cried, pausing when she saw Molly and Carey out on the balcony. "Is now a bad time?"  
  
"Of course not," said Molly.  
  
"Well, there's this big party tonight out on the beach, and I was wondering if it would be all right if we went to it. Please?" asked Fi, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Sure, baby," said Molly.  
  
"Great!!!" cried Fi as she left the room.  
  
"Are you going to go, Molly?" asked Carey.  
  
"No, I don't think so," said Molly, "I think it's just for the kids."  
  
"Come on," said Carey, flashing a brilliant smile, "You're not old, you said so yourself."  
  
"I don't think so," said Molly.  
  
"Please?" asked Carey, batting his eyelashes in a poor imitation of Fi. "You can be my date if you go!"  
  
"Well, if you put it THAT way," laughed Molly, "Sure I'll go, why not?"  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It was by all accounts, a pretty awesome party. Or a pretty wicked party as Annie would say. There was a nice mix of locals and tourists and everyone seemed to be having a good time. The strains of music from artists such as Manos Hadjidakis and Mikis Theodorakis blared from speakers.  
  
It was a fantastic way to get into Greek culture, thought Fi, balancing her plate in her hand as she scanned the crowd for her friends. She saw them off on the outskirts of the crowd on a nice patch of sand. She walked over and sat down, curling her feet under her.  
  
"Hey guys," she said, "Isn't this great?"  
  
Clu nodded and held up something he had speared on a fork.  
  
"Fi!! You gotta try this Saganaki!!! It's totally awesome!!"  
  
"What is it?" she asked, staring at Clu.  
  
"Fried cheese," interrupted Jack, who was obviously trying not to laugh.  
  
He turned to Clu who was happily wolfing it down.  
  
"You know, you keep eating that stuff and your arteries are gonna be the size of a pin," he said.  
  
"Ah, Jack, lighten up, man. Have some fried cheese," said Clu, holding his plate out to Jack. Jack sighed and took a bite. His eyes widened and he fell backwards into the sand.  
  
"Jack, man!! You all right?" asked Clu.  
  
"Can't…speak…arteries…too…small…I see…the light…"  
  
"Oh, come off it!!" Fi exclaimed, digging into her own plate.  
  
Just then Annie came and sat down next to Jack.  
  
"Hi guys!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Annie…" was the collective response.  
  
"Look!" said Annie, holding out something crispy and fried, "Conrad says this stuff is really good!!"  
  
She took a bite, still smiling.  
  
"Uh, Annie?" asked Fi, "What did, uh, Conrad, say that was called?"  
  
"It's called Kalamarikia," said Annie, happily munching away.  
  
"Uh…you do realize that's squid you're eating?" asked Fi, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"SQUID!!!!!!!" cried Annie, "UGH!!! Conrad!!! Why would I like squid!!!?"  
  
But her rant was cut off by a commotion on the other side of the beach.  
  
"Come on!!" said Clu, "Let's check it out!!"   
  
And the four of them ran to the other side of the beach only to be caught in a throng of people. Jack took the lead and pushed through the crowd, only to stop short when they reached the front. Several people were lying prostrate on the ground, bowing to…Carey?  
  
"What's going on?" asked Jack.  
  
"Bow down child!!!" said an older man, "Can't you see it is Apollo?"  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Apollo?" asked Jack, "Uh…no, that's our friend, Carey."  
  
The old man glared at Jack accusingly, "The Delphic Oracle stated that Apollo was to come to us in mortal form, and that we would all recognize him by his stature and long flowing hair."  
  
"I told him he should get it cut," muttered Clu.  
  
Carey looked very confused by all of the commotion surrounding him. He turned his head back to glance helplessly at Molly, who stood a bit farther in the background. The older man who had been speaking to Jack gasped in surprise.  
  
"Apollo?" he questioned, "Have you taken a bride?"  
  
The old man walked over to Molly, his head still lowered in respect. He took Molly's hand and led her over to Carey.  
  
"See here," said the man, "Apollo has chosen a wife!"  
  
"Mom?" gasped Jack as Fi smacked his side.  
  
"What?" he hissed.  
  
"Jack," she whispered, "Don't be stupid. If these people find out that we're her kids, Mom might get in trouble for being unfaithful to Apollo."  
  
"But it's Carey!" he hissed back.  
  
"Look," she said, "I know that and you know that, but these people think he's Apollo, so we have to play along."  
  
"Oh great Apollo, tell us of your bride," said Fi loudly.  
  
Carey and Molly stared at her as though she'd lost it. Fi gave them a look that clearly said it was in their best interest to play along.  
  
"Uh…" began Carey, running his hand through his hair, "This is Molly."  
  
"To Molly!" roared the crowd.  
  
The next bit all happened in a blur. Carey and Molly were thrust upon large chairs and showered with food and attention. Carey laughed, still slightly confused, and Molly looked practically sick. Fi and Clu had managed to sneak up to where the crowd of people surrounded "Apollo", leaving Jack to deal with Annie.  
  
When they got close enough Fi whispered something into Clu's ear and he stood up.  
  
"Oh, great Ca…Apollo. Uh, have you chosen temple attendants?"  
  
"We have many attendants!" shouted the old man who had started all of this.  
  
Carey's eyes flashed with recognition.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, Mister…"  
  
"Ellinas, your most revered one, George Ellinas."  
  
"Well, uh…George, since I'm Apollo, don't I get to choose my attendants?"  
  
"Of course, most honored Apollo, forgive me for questioning your great judgment."  
  
"Cool," said Carey, "Well then, I'll use my, uh…mystical powers to select people whom I think would be uh…worthy."  
  
He then stood and began to walk through the crowd, grabbing Fi, Clu, Jack and Annie.  
  
"These four will do nicely," he said, "So why don't you…" he pointed to George, "show them to the temple?"  
  
George nodded eagerly and led away the kids as Carey went back over to Molly.  
  
"Carey," whispered Molly, "I'm really confused."  
  
"Me too," admitted Carey, "But why not take advantage of it?"  
  
He looked at Molly as he spoke those words, and she felt an uncomfortable warmth travel through her. She turned away from Carey, lowering her eyes.  
  
"Why me?" she asked softly.  
  
"I guess they thought you and I were together," said Carey, "Don't worry. Molly, we'll all be able to figure out how to get out of this."  
  
But as Carey wrapped his arms around Molly in a comforting hug, she wasn't sure she wanted to get out of this.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
  
It was rather strange, being treated like royalty.   
  
"I could get used to this," murmured Carey as he sent a small squat man by the name of Jason out to get more wine.   
  
Molly sat next to him. Earlier she had scolded him about taking advantage of the people, but a look from Fi had shut her up. Besides, thought Molly, these silk robe things were really quite nice.   
  
Meanwhile Fi, Annie, Jack, and Clu had been set up in a building near the temple. They too had been presented with luxurious clothes and people to wait on them.   
  
Jason hurried back into the main room carrying a carafe of wine.   
  
"Oh, Apollo," he said breathlessly, "I have procured the wine that you wanted."   
  
Carey grinned.   
  
"Hey thanks, Jason, really nice of you. Actually, um, can you uh, get going now? My uh…wife and I need some er, alone time."   
  
"Oh of course, great Apollo, as you wish."   
  
And still groveling, the man left the room. After Carey was sure he had gone, he picked up the carafe.   
  
"More wine, Molly?"   
  
Molly sighed. This was not how she had expected her trip to Greece to turn out. But then again, was anything ever normal in her life? Sighing, Molly nodded and held out her glass.   
  
It was about an hour later when a knock came upon the heavy wooden door. Carey looked down at Molly, who was asleep, her head resting against his side.   
  
Someone certainly can't hold their alcohol, he thought, as he softly called out, "Come in."   
  
There was a grunting noise and the door was pushed open. Annie walked into the room, her eyes large with wonder. She saw Carey and quickly walked up to him.   
  
"Hi, Carey," she said softly, glancing quizzically down at Molly's sleeping form.   
  
"Why are you here?" asked Carey a little abruptly. He had expected Fi to show up eventually, but not Annie.   
  
"Um, well, Fi said to tell you that she was going to come, but Jack and Clu were being all wimpy, and she said that I had Conrad to protect me, so I could come deliver this very important message to you."   
  
"Annie…"   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"What was the important message?"   
  
"Oh, well, let's see. It had something to do with shoot! What was it again…?"   
  
And suddenly the door swung open and a crowd of people walked in. Molly awoke with a start, and looking slightly embarrassed, hid behind Carey. Carey glared at Annie as Annie gulped.   
  
"Oh…yeah, that's it. The townspeople are going to come to you for advice, so you'd better make it good!"   
  
And with a squeak, Annie ran out the door.   
  
Carey was astonished. This was worse than being a celebrity. Although, it was kind of the same thing, he supposed. Molly whispered into his ear, "Say something!"   
  
Carey could only reply with a funny high pitched laugh, the likes of which hadn't been seen since he first hit puberty. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Carey sat there nervously, chewing on his lower lip. In front of him stood a small woman named Myra who was asking him about how to make her crops grow better. Carey felt positively stupid, and he leaned back in his gilded chair and whispered to Molly.  
  
"Molly, I don't know anything about crops!" he hissed, gazing pleadingly at Molly.  
  
Molly sighed. She looked at Carey's earnest face and smiled softly. What sweet boy Carey was. He always tried to do the right thing, even when the right thing was something as monumental as this. Sighing she leaned over and whispered, "Just say something about how the impending weather will bring about a massive change in how your crops grow."  
  
Carey nodded slightly and turned to face Myra. She had a look of sheer panic on her face and she nodded up at Carey hopefully. Carey smiled down at her and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Well, uh, Myra, I asked my…oracle and apparently a change in incoming weather will affect your crops greatly," said Carey, flashing Myra a grin.  
  
Myra's eyes filled with tears and with a cry of "thank you, oh great Apollo," she disappeared from the temple.  
  
Carey felt very smug at that point, but then a thought struck him. He leaned back again and whispered to Molly, "But what if it doesn't rain and her crops shrivel up?"  
  
Molly laughed quietly and whispered back, "You never said her crops would grow, just that they would change. It's not your fault if the change is a bad one."  
  
"Molly!" gasped Carey, "How utterly conniving of you! I like that…"  
  
Molly grinned.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, at the lesser temple a block away; Clu, Jack and Fiona were lounging on large plush couches, and Jack was complaining.  
  
"I mean, this is exciting and all, but I don't see why I have to room with Annie; it's utterly ridiculous, it should be boys in one room, girls in another, or else we could all share one room, but this is unacceptable. I'd rather sleep on the ground," he whined.  
  
Fi glared at him.  
  
"You might get your wish if you don't shut up, cause Annie will most likely kick you out," said Clu, sipping on a glass of wine.  
  
"Clu! Don't drink that!" cried Fi, "You're underage!"  
  
Clu smirked at her, "Chill, Fi, you of all people should know that when in Rome, do as the Romans do!"  
  
"We're in Greece, Clu," muttered Jack.  
  
Before Clu could answer, the door to the temple burst open and Annie ran in. She flung herself onto one of the couches and started shaking. Fi turned to her, a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Annie, what happened?" she asked.  
  
Annie looked up.  
  
"So many people to see Apollo," she whispered, "crowds and crowds of people. All there for Apollo. Nobody wants to see Conrad. Nobody understands that he alone can help us all."  
  
Jack let out a snort of laughter.  
  
"Really, Annie? Your imaginary panther is going to come and save us all? How can he do that?"  
  
Annie frowned at him.  
  
"Conrad will help us when it is absolutely necessary for him to help us. Conrad will not reveal himself otherwise," she said, almost trancelike.  
  
"Okay," said Clu, "who's up for not letting Annie deliver messages anymore?"  
  
Jack merely rolled his eyes. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Carey was amazed. He wasn't sure how he had done it, but he managed to pull off fooling these people for a week. He couldn't see how any sane logical person could ever mistake him for a god, but he wasn't going to complain. After all, they kept giving him things. And Carey liked things. The only thing Carey didn't like was the fact that he now wore flowing robes. He wasn't used to flowing robes. Sure they were comfortable and expensive, but how could he possibly look sexy? He sorely missed his leather pants, and began to wonder if it would seem odd for Apollo to suddenly show up in a pair of leather pants. Carey thought it would seem odd, but he figured if people could accept the fact that Apollo had showed up out of nowhere, they would accept a god in leather pants.  
  
Molly on the other hand was growing increasingly more suspicious. She knew something about this was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Eventually Molly forgot about her doubts and focused on the fact that there was lots of free alcohol. Now, Molly had never been an alcoholic, nor did she even enjoy drinking that much, but the people kept bringing wine, and she didn't want to seem inhospitable, so she drank. And then she drank some more. And while in her state of drunkenness, Molly began to realize something. She kept eyeing Carey, wondering when in the hell he had grown up. He wasn't just "that kid in her band" anymore. He was "that guitar playing piece of liquid sex in her band", and quite frankly, Molly was tired of just thinking about Carey. She realized that this was all very "Mrs. Robinson" of her, but alcohol combined with celibacy tends to make people think odd thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile Fiona was thinking about how to best convince these people that Carey wasn't a god without having them all become ritual sacrifices. She knew that she had been the one originally to suggest going along with the townspeople and their ideas, but this was becoming too much. Greece was nice, but it wasn't her idea of a vacation to be cooped up in a temple all day, even if it was a particularly nice temple. Fi was also struggling with the lack of her laptop. She didn't dare bring it out in public, because while the people were technologically oriented, she suspected gods and their assistants weren't. So Fi sat a lot and thought about what to do. Eventually she suspected that their only way out was to tell the truth; and that was something that Fi was putting off suggesting until a cleverer plan came to mind.  
  
Clu, however, was fully enjoying all of what Greece had to offer him. He regularly left the temple, despite Fi's protests, and mingled amongst the locals. And while mingling he managed to soak up a good deal of sun. Annie was particularly jealous, because she was fair-skinned and tended to burn to a crisp in the sun, but Clu took advantage of his tolerance for sunshine and became somewhat of a celebrity around town. He was reported to be in a different area of town every day, and as soon as it had been reported that Clu had visited, formerly deserted spots became overflowing with people. Clu also gained a strong number of female followers, but never took advantage of that fact. One reason was because he was a gentleman; and another was because Fi would kill him if he did anything.  
  
During the whole trip Annie had been wrestling with Conrad, which was difficult as she began to suspect that Conrad wasn't on her side anymore. She began to think that Conrad was plotting against her and trying to make her look foolish. So she decided not to acknowledge his presence anymore. Then she found that she couldn't escape the panther. Every time she was alone, Conrad appeared. Every time she closed her eyes, Conrad appeared. He never said anything, never made a move as if to harm her, he just sat there, watching Annie. Annie couldn't take it. She began to grow pale, which was difficult to tell as she was already very pale to begin with, and she began to bite her nails. It wasn't unusual to find Annie crouched in a corner of the room biting her nails while watching Fi and Jack to make sure they didn't go anywhere and leave her alone with Conrad.  
  
Jack was fine. A long time ago, he had decided this was all a dream and just nodded and smiled at everything anyone said to him. Jack was convinced that this was fake and that he would wake up at any moment. He didn't even listen to Fi when she pointed out that if this were a dream, he wouldn't have to eat or sleep. Jack just convinced himself that it was a very realistic and lifelike dream. Jack didn't know it yet, but he was slowly becoming as crazy as Annie. 


End file.
